


Let Me Go

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: The end of the summer is approaching and although it’s been the best one Dean could have ever hoped for it’s not like this could last any longer right?





	Let Me Go

The cloudless sky above you was such a perfect blue and the sun warmed your body. Sighing contentedly you leaned against Deans' shoulder and smiled, just drinking in the perfect instant. You’d stopped by the lake, sitting on the hood of the Impala sharing a beer and in that moment you didn’t want the summer to end. Coming staying with ‘Uncle Bobby’ had proved to be the best-damned decision of your life and you made a mental note to thank him for letting you crash at his while your parents were off hunting hell knows what. “Maybe we could team up Winchester, take this on tour? We could hit the road and head off together into the big wide world, get ourselves into some trouble.” You mused as he took another swig of the warm beer in his hand. 

Glancing down at you he felt his stomach drop. He hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. He’d tried his best to keep his distance but somehow you had slipped right into his life and he didn’t want to think about not having you there. Dean knew that was selfish though, you were only here for the summer. You had a life, a family, school to get back to. This right here had a shelf life and as much as he would love to hop into the car and run away with you he knew he was gonna have to say goodbye. 

You felt him tense up and sat up, tilting your head and looking at him curiously as his jaw set and he refused to look in your direction. “You’ve got a good life going for yourself sweetheart. I’m a guy going nowhere.” He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“How’s about we start by traveling round Texas?” you suggest with a smile that damn near breaks his heart. Part of him really wanted to give in, just hold you close and stay with you forever, but a bigger part of him knew that wasn’t possible, that you deserved so much more from life than him.

“No. You’re not listening.” He ran a hand over his mouth and pushed himself up and off the car, taking a few steps and taking a deep breath before turning to face you. “This is never gonna work out so I think this is a good time to call it. I’m gonna head off tonight and you, you can get back to your real life.” His tone was ice cold and you opened your mouth to protest but he was too quick. “You don’t need me.” he insisted, his voice a bit softer as he realised this was really goodbye. “A guy like me is nothing but trouble and you deserve better. Down the road I’m only gonna break your heart, it’s what I do, so it’s best if we let this go now, keep the memory of a perfect summer before I ruin it.” He ran a hand through your hair and leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours and you could feel how much this was killing him. Pressing his lips to your forehead he raised his eyes, trying to prevent the tears which were threatening to make an appearance. He didn’t deserve a girl like you, was damned lucky you’d not seen through him and had given him one amazing summer that he could keep in his heart as a reminder that for this short time he kinda had it normal.

“Nice try Winchester but I’m not fallin for it.” You smiled softly, your fingers gripping tightly at the flannel tied loosely around his waist. There was no way you were about to let him walk away, especially when you knew he really wanted this. “You may think you’re hiding behind those shades of yours but you don’t fool me.” He looked down at you in surprise. The thought that you might not let him break up with you had never even crossed his mind. “Come on, you just want this big old car to yourself.” Bringing your hand up to caress his cheek you tilted your head and smiled softly. “Well, I don’t think I’ll take up that much space and nothing you can say will convince me I don’t belong right where you are.” He smiled softly and shook his head, knowing that he couldn’t fight you one this even if he wanted to. “I think you’ll be needing me anyway. You’re not as tough as you like to think you are Dean.” You sighed, still smiling up at him and he couldn’t suppress a chuckle. 

Maybe you did see through him, perhaps you always had. He couldn’t deny that having you around made everything seem easier and with Sammy out of the family business and Dad AWOL maybe an extra pair of hands would be useful to have around. “I’m good for you Winchester, you can’t deny that. You let me go now and it’ll only break your heart so you may as well take me with you.” You murmured against his lips with a smirk which he mirrored. Running his hands through your hair he hummed his agreement. Maybe one day he’d have to let you go but not today.


End file.
